El Secreto detrás de los Astros
by AnEmIg-Chan
Summary: El ultimo día de clases es el mas esperado y cansado, acabando de llegar de ese pesado día, dispuesta a descansar. Mientras admirara las estrellas una es más hermosa que el resto pero esta una es la mas problemática de todas.Una historia s astros en camino hacia la perdición y quien le dio vida a una nueva luz en el firmamento ¿Podría traer la calma o una catástrofe?
1. Chapter 1

Una joven llegaba del colegio, por suerte era el ultimo día de clases, pero ello no impidió que respetaran el horario y la hicieron salir a las 20:00 p.m.

-¿hola? –Pregunto la chica al llegar a su casa-(suspiro) parece que no hay nadie, menos mal que me lleve la llave-dejo su mochila en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Pegada a la heladera se encontraba una nota

"**Mía tu hermano y yo nos fuimos a la casa de tu tía Ángela como te llevaste una llave no le vi problema ya que fue de ultimo momento…llegaremos como a las diez…**

**Te quiere tu mama"**

-bueno estoy sola…-se escucho un trueno que atravesaba el firmamento nocturno, de un momento a otro la luz se corto-ni modo ¿haber donde estaban las velas?-dijo para si misma con un dedo en el mentón…

La joven se ilumino con la luz de su celular para buscar dicho objeto, unas ves que las encontró encendió una, fue nuevamente a la sala, recogió su mochila y se dirigió a su cuarto tranquilamente ya que estaba en la planta baja. Se coloco los auriculares para evitar escuchar la terrible tormenta... ya marcaban las 22:30 p.m.

-vaya, ya son las diez y media, creo que con esta tormenta tardaran un buen rato en llegar…- pasaron 15 minutos y la tormenta comenzó a cesar

La joven se acerco a su ventan la cual tenia rejas, el reloj de su celular marcaba las 23:00 p.m. las nubes que llegaron por la tormenta ya se habían alejado y solo quedaba el cielo nocturno adornado por las estrellas….

Se sentó cerca de la venta para poder apreciar más de cerca las incontables estrellas que se podían ver. Sin darse cuenta su mirada quedo perdida en un punto exacto de todo el firmamento, una, una sola estrella era la que tenía toda su atención, ni ella misma sabia esa razón pero así era, de un momento a otro la estrella reflejaba cientos de colores mas hermosos que los de un arco iris, brillaba tanto que parecía poder tocarla, o que su tamaño aumentaba, ¡aumentaba de tamaño! ¡¿Que estaba pensando?!, pestañeo varias veces con la intención de (según ella) dejar de alucinar, pero no resulto como esperaba, en su lugar pudo ver un rayo de luz con distintos colores pensó era una estrella fugaz, y como es costumbre en todos pidió su deseo, y en ese momento…

-¿Pero que demo…-

No pudo terminar tu expresión porque se aseguro que efectivamente la "estrella" cambio su trayectoria hacia ella… creyó se estrellaría en su casa, cosa que casi paso pero se estrello en su patio trasero. En ves de producirse una explosión destructiva por su impacto, lo que surgió fue una luz intensa y segadora que ilumino todo su cuarto. Luego de unos instantes la luz desapareció, salio hacia a fuera, donde se encontraba una especie de roca, pero mas que una roca parecía un diamante ya que lo rodeaba una constante luz blanca.

Pero… había algo sumamente raro si su cuarto se ilumino por completo sin luz ¿como era posible que nadie hubiera salido a ver ese extraño suceso? En ese momento parecía la pregunta del millón, pero dentro de poco esa pregunta no valdría nada.

Se acerco a ese extraño objeto con mucha precaución pero a la vez tranquila, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se agacho para tocarla, y al hacerlo de esta se elevo un crista con lentitud y la mirada de la muchacha se elevo a la par de este quedando completamente arqueada. El cristal brillaba cual plata, pero en su interior se pudo apreciar también el color turquesa intercalado con el plateado. La joven quedo impresionada ante la belleza de aquel objeto y sin darse cuenta termino extendiendo sus brazos con las manos juntas, (parecía estar en trance) el cristal pareció corresponder a su gesto colocándose juste entre sus delicadas manos.

En ese preciso momento su madre la saco de su hipnosis tocando el timbre de la casa para que le abrieran la puerta. Al reaccionar fue corriendo hacia la sala.

hola mama…-saludo con simpleza la joven

hola Mía…-saludo su hermano menor

mía... ¿No paso nada durante nuestra ausencia?-pregunto su mama

bueno, además de haberse cortado la luz no paso nada raro-mintió

Mientras su madre se iba a preparar a su hermano para dormir, ella no sabia como explicar todo lo ocurrido, decidió esperar al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto en las centrales y observatorios mas importantes se registro que un objeto no identificado había entrado en la atmósfera terrestre… sin embargo en el momento que entro completamente en la atmósfera de nuestro planeta ocurrió un apagón global provocando que absolutamente nada funcionara, incluso los satélites fallaron por una razón que ni siquiera ellos entendieron, por lo cual no pudieron percatarse de su cambio de trayectoria.

Al día siguiente se vio en las noticias que los gobiernos de diversos países del mundo intentaban dar con el objeto desconocido responsable del apagón global.

Esa mañana temprano, la madre de Mía, Sofía se levanto a limpiar la casa, primero limpio su recamara, pero se acordó que "alguien" no asía nada…

-Mía!-grito Sofía

- ¿Ummm…? ¿Qué sucede mama?-pregunto la susodicha saliendo de su cuarto

-¿ya acomodaste tu cuarto?-pregunto con tono de reproche

-si… solo me falta barrer, justo iba por la escoba…-respondió tranquila

-bien, en ese caso ve a tender la ropa afuera-le ordeno Sofía

-¡¿Queee?! No la rop…-en ese momento se acordó del "meteorito"- demonios-pensó-esta bien ya voy-respondió resignada

Ring ring ring ring…-era el timbre de la casa

-pero primero habré la puerta- le ordeno desde el segundo piso

-uuiisshhhh…! Esta bien!-grito fastidiada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta-hola Ela ¿Cómo estas?-la recibió amablemente (ella es su vecina)

-hola Mía, estoy bien-respondió- ¿esta tu mama?

-¿eh? ¿Mi mama?- repitió en forma de pregunta después de unos segundos reacciono- si… pasa, ahora la llamo- Mia salio en busca de su madre, Ela se quedo sentada esperando…-mama… Es Ela y me pidió hablar contigo…

-esta bien, dile que bajo de inmediato

-ok…voy a tender la ropa a fuera- iso lo que su madre le pidió y se fue al patio trasero…

La joven se puso a tender la dichosa ropa, mientras pensaba como iba a hacer para que nadie y mucho menos su madre viera el "regalito" que le cayo la noche anterior del cielo… entonces diviso una caja no muy grande pero lo suficiente como para poder esconder ese "regalito" moderadamente grande, resultaba ser que la caja era para la caridad y pasarían a recogerla en 4 días, luego fue a continuar con su labor (barrer su recamara), pero en su camino (corto, pero igual es un trayecto)pensaba que aria.…

-¿Cómo se supone que explicare la existencia del diamante, cristal o lo que sea. Si ni yo misma entiendo…-decía para si tirándose en su cama

-¡Mía…! ¡¿Estas acomodando tu cuarto?!-pregunto su mama desde la planta baja

-¡si lo estoy haciendo!-le respondió, se levanto y tomo la escoba que Sofía le había dejado

Una vez que termino de limpiar y acomodar su recamara saco el cristal de su mesa de noche, ese fue el lugar donde lo guardo la noche anterior. Al sacarlo deseo saber porque ella había sido quien lo "encontró". En ese momento se escucho la voz de una mujer, era dulce, melodiosa, tranquila y transmitía confianza.

-¿Quieres saber las respuestas a tus preguntas jovencita?-pregunto la mujer

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?-pregunta asustada y nerviosa por la repentina pregunta-

-responde Mía ¿Quieres saber? o ¿No quieres?

-obvio que quiero, oye ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-entonces prepárate…

-¿Prepararme? ¿Para que cosa?...-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el cristal emitió por segunda vez ese rayo de luz segador, la transporto o quizás le enseñaba una especie holograma en su cuarto… la única verdad es que no tenia ni idea de lo que había sucedido y solo podía asegurar que no había movido un solo pie…


	2. Chapter 2: Miradas al pasado

... ella solo podía asegurar que no había movido un pie.

-wow…! ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto casi en un susurro- y… ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a mi habitación?!-pregunto asustada-¿Cómo llegue a este lugar?-pregunto intranquila (todas las preguntas las hizo seguidas pero con distintos tonos de voz y expresiones)

-cálmate por favor…-le pidió a la joven alterada- aquí es donde la mayoría de tus preguntas se responderán. Pero para que lo comprendas tienes que observarlo y no solamente oírlo…

-"la mayoría"-repitió en susurro-eso no me vasta yo necesito saberlo todo-reclamo-pero discutir seria en vano, así que muéstrame lo que me tengas que mostrarme...

-entonces comencemos…

Hace miles, miles de años existieron reinos en el sol y la luna. Cada reino era gobernado por sus reyes…pero algo que nadie de esos reinos se hubiera imaginado fue que el soberano del reino solar se enamoro de la princesa serena de la luna. Muchas pruebas pasaron para poder estar juntos pero finalmente lo lograron.

Con su matrimonio vinieron 11 hermosos niños. La menor de todos estos era una preciosa niña y a la vez la más poderosa de todos sus hermanos.

Era costumbre que al nacer bebes en fechas especiales, se les debía colocar en medio del pecho los cristales correspondientes de sus mundos, no importaba si era de la familia real o no…-

-espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con "cristal correspondiente a su mundo"?-la interrogo Mía

-¿no tienes tu acaso uno?-pregunto la mujer

.emmm… ¿te refieres a la cosa esta que salio del meteorito ese?- decía sacándolo de su bolsillo-

-si ese es uno… ¿continuamos?

-si, por favor…

-…claro la excepción eran los hijos de los reyes ellos siempre nacerían con poder, solo asían eso por tradición y para poder saber la intensidad de sus poderes. Pero al posar el cristal en ellos este revelaba una luz, de esta dependía la intensidad de sus poderes… la hija menor de los reyes no respondió a ningún cristal individualmente…-

-no comprendo… ¿Qué me quieres decir con "individualmente"?

- como los hijos de los reyes poseían sangre solar y lunar se les colocaba ambos cristales pero solo uno reaccionaba… ¿seguimos?

-si…

-…ninguno de sus padres entendía a que se debía dicho acontecimiento, sin embargo ambos sintieron el impulso de acercarle los cristales al mismo tiempo…el resplandor que revelaron los cristales ante la hija menor del rey y la reina fue: calido, relajante, apacible, revelaba la dulzura y el encanto que tendría la niña cuando fuera mayor, fue el mas grande y lumino de todos, sin duda alguna ella seria las mas poderosa de todos

Con el paso de los años la joven princesa fue deseando ir a la tierra, la veía tan distinta a los reinos de sus padres, pero solo podría hacerlo cuando cumpliera los 18 años, puesto que entonces seria proclamada la heredera al trono, pero en su cumpleaños numero 15 se desato una guerra en el reino del sol, (no se podía decir que fue una guerra, puesto que sucedió de golpe y su efecto fue inmediato) no tardaron mucho en derrumbarlo, primero atacaron los pueblos pequeños y así fueron avanzando hasta llegar al palacio. El rey murió sacando a los príncipes y princesas que heredaron su marca (la del sol, era parecido a un tatuaje de un sol, ninguno lo tenia en el mismo lugar variaba en cada uno). Mientras ellos se dirigían al reino de la luna la mayor regreso porque recordó que el cetro solar se había quedado en guardado bajo seguridad de sus poderes y era su deber asegurarse que llegara al palacio de la luna…


	3. Chapter 3: El sacrificio de una Princesa

...su deber era que llegara al palacio de la luna…

-¡Solaria! ¿A dónde vas?

-sheik…yo…olvide el cetro, tengo que regresar…

-en ese caso iré yo…

-¡no! Tú eres mas fuerte que yo, si algo llegara a pasarme tú deberás Sol, Ciro y sonreí…

-esta bien, ve tu, pero nosotros te estaremos esperando ¿verdad?-pregunta a sus hermanos

-¡si!-gritan sus hermanos

-esta bien…- sonríe - gracias – susurra

…entrar al palacio no fue mucho problema, pero ella sabia que lo complicado seria salir. Al entrar vio a su padre y soldados luchando para proteger el palacio y sus secretos…

-¡Solaria!-grito su padre

-¡Princesa!-dijeron los soldados

-¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto asustado el rey

-padre… perdóname, el cetro y el cristal se han quedado en el palacio…

-¿Por qué no se lo llevaron con ustedes?

-no hubo tiempo…llegaste y nos sacaste arrastras…

-entiendo ¿Dónde están?

-en mi cuarto…están resguardados por mis poderes…

-ve entonces, nosotros nos encargaremos de cubrirte…

-gracias papa…-susurro

-cuídate hija mía…-dijo el rey para si mismo

…una vez que tuvo consigo los objetos, los guardias la ayudaron a salir del castillo. Pero por desgracia la estuvieron persiguiendo, cuando llego con sus hermanos pensó y pensó pero solo había una solución posible…

-sheik… toma el cetro y váyanse ahora mismo de este lugar…

-¡No!-grito exaltado- no nos iremos sin ti

-¡Tómalo!-grito

-pero…

-he transferido mis poderes a la joya del cetro, entrégaselo a nuestra madre la reina serena, ella sabrá que hacer

-¿Y tu?

-yo me quedare para darles tiempo… ¡Ahora váyanse!

… solaria se quedo luchando para que sus hermanos escaparan, a ellos se les rompía el corazón al ver a su querida hermana ser herida por sus contrincantes obviamente no fue una pelea justa, ellos eran 10 contra ella sola. Pero en el último instante cuando ya eran más de 100 los que la atacaban… (Ella seguía luchando fervientemente para proteger a sus hermanos, por lo cual fue considerada una amenaza, esa fue la razón para que la atacara esa cantidad)… libero de un solo golpe todo su poder restante, produciendo una explosión que no solo elimino a sus oponentes si no a todos los seres malignos que estaban aproximadamente a unos 300km a su alrededor, pero eso significo su muerte…

Los jóvenes príncipes llegaron a al reino de la luna y salieron en busca de su madre…

-¡Madre, madre!-gritaban desesperados en busca de la reina

-¿Qué sucede mis amores?-preguntaba dulcemente la reina

-el reino solar…!-decían angustiados al mismo tiempo

-por favor calma, si haban todos juntos no los podré entender-pidió su madre

-el reino solar ha sido destruido el rey y la princesa murieron para salvarnos, hemos traído el cetro solar y el cristal de oro- hablo sheik intentando mantener la compostura- solaria dijo que sabría que hacer

-la expresión de su rostro cambio de pacifico ha serio - entiendo, vallan ha descansar, mañana a primera hora los estaré esperando en el salón de conferencias

Por fuera parecía no estar afectada, pero por dentro la noticia la devasto, su esposo el hombre que amaba con el alma había muerto, su hija mayor también. Ella sabia que su hogar seria el que seguiría, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran al reino plateado…


	4. Chapter 4: Discusión entre hermanos

…la reina serena sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que fueran al reino plateado. Se encontraba preocupada por el destino de su pueblo y el de sus hijos, pensó que lo mejor era que el cetro y el cristal eligieran un nuevo portador, lo mas probable era que eligiera sheik o ha sol por ser los mayores, pero de igual manera los convoco a todos…

El día siguiente…

La reina serena se encontraba yendo hacia el gran salón, cuando se percato de la presencia de su hija menor…

-¿Serenity?-pregunto la reina a su hija que se encontraba recogiendo flores en el jardín

-si mama, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con su voz melodiosa y dulce

-¿Por qué no estas con tus hermanos en el gran salón?

-¿en el gran salón? Yo no sabia nada

-entonces ven conmigo-ordeno la reina

-si mama

…mientras la reina y la princesa caminaban por los interminables corredores del palacio de plata para llegar al gran salón…

…Los príncipes y princesas menores discutían por la decisión que tomo su hermano mayor de 22 años, las gemelas lunares de 21 años y su hermano de 20…

-Serenity tiene tanto derecho como nosotros de estar aquí…-decía artemis

-no debieron dejarla fuera de esta reunión, mamá dijo que todos debíamos estar presentes- recalco sol

-¡Tomamos una decisión y se respetara!- exigió sheik

-¿Tomamos?-pregunto irónica kamaria- permíteme corregirte sheik ustedes tomaron la decidieron, nosotros seguimos creyendo que ¡serenity tendría que estar aquí!...

-kamaria… recuerda que serenity sigue siendo solo una niña…-alego Artemisa

-y antes de que digan algo Yue y Sunrey ustedes tampoco deberían estar aquí...-advirtió Ciro a sus hermanos menores

-pero estamos que es lo que importa, hermano...-dijo Yue

-además es como dijo sol… mamá solicito que TODOS estuviéramos presentes no solo los mayores como nos quisiste dar a entender Ciro-dijo sunrey-

-no le encuentro sentido alguno… cual es su afán de negarle su presencia y aun mas su derecho como princesa...-decía kamaria

-no los comprendo ella es nuestra hermana…-decía sol

-al igual que nosotros es hija del rey Helios y la reina Serena…-recalcaba artemis- ¡expliquen su decisión si quieren que sea respetada!-exigió estallando en furia el gemelo de sol.

Serenity era la hermana adorada, dulce, sincera, inteligente, linda, ¿Por que no decían nada? Se preguntaba el joven príncipe

-ella no es como nosotros…-se excuso sheik

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Yue

-Serenity no tiene ninguna marca que la defina como la princesa de alguno de los reinos-explico Isis

-¿Solo es eso?-interrogo Sol

-¿no les parece suficiente?-decía Artemisa

-¡por supuesto que no!-dijo fuerte Yue

-sin importar la marca que tengamos somos hermanos y eso nos convierte en los príncipes de ambos reinos, Serenity no es la diferencia…-alego kamaria

-pero uno ya no existe- dijo sunrey por lo bajo para que nadie la oyera-

-sunrey-dijo seria kamaria, la aludida levanto la mirada para ver a su hermana-eso tampoco cambia el hecho de que lo que acabo de decir es verdad…-

-lo se pero… eso también es cierto-decía cabizbaja

-lo se hermanita… y te aseguro que algún día volveremos y le devolveremos la gloria que tuvo…

-no digas cosas que no podrás cumplir...-decía sheik

-estoy diciendo la verdad...mientras tengamos el cetro y el cristal del sol podremos recuperar lo perdido…

-yo no estoy tan seguro como tu kamaria… fue demasiado trágico ver como nuestro hogar era destruido…-se lamentaba Ciro

-sabemos que fue demasiado doloroso…-decía Artemis, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano

-¡Tu que sabes! - grito Ciro con lagrimas en los ojos, le dolía el solo hecho de recordarlo - ese era nuestro hogar, papá y solaria murieron frente a nuestros ojos… ¡¿Qué pueden saber ustedes del dolor que céntimos?!

-¡Ese también era nuestro hogar, Solaria también era nuestra hermana y el rey también era nuestro padre! ¡¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos al enterarnos que nuestro padre y nuestra hermana murieron?! ¡¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos al enterarnos que el reino dorado fue destruido?!

-¡YA CALMENSE TODOS! – Grito Yue, todos voltearon a ver al menor de los presentes – ¿No se dan cuenta? Estamos peleando por no poseer las mismas marcas de nacimiento…

-Yue tiene toda la razón…aquí y ahora todos somos iguales, somos hermanos y hermanas… con o sin marca de nacimiento somos los príncipes y princesas del sol y la luna… eso no cambiara jamás… ¡¿Qué no lo entienden?! - decía lagrimeando sunrey - papa y mama no hacen diferencias entre nosotros, ¿Por qué nosotros si?

No es que no quisieran a su hermana menor, lo que sucedía es que se encontraban dolidos por la tragedia y sheik pensaba que ese asunto no les concernía a sus hermanos de la luna solo a los del sol…pero los llamo solo por pedido de su madre...la otra razón fue que no quería involucrar a su pequeña hermanita en todo el asunto de la guerra, ni mucho menos darle la noticia de la muerte de su padre y hermana, ya que ella la mas unida al rey Helios…

-¡¿Qué quieren?! ¡¿Volverla loca?!...- grito sheik – de todos nosotros ella era la mas apegada a nuestro padre… ¡¿Tienen idea de cómo reaccionaria si se enterara de su muerte?! – volvió a gritar, todos bajaron la cabeza sabían que lo que su hermano mayor era la verdad…- lo mejor es mantenerla fuera de todo esto…aunque solo sea poco el tiempo que se lo pueda ocultar…-dijo ya un poco mas calmado

-¿Ustedes ya sabían esto?- pregunto sol dirigiéndose a sus hermanas (las gemelas de la luna) ambas desviaron la mirada.

-Entonces si lo sabían – concluyo Artemis

-¿Y tú? – pregunto Kamaria dirigiéndose a su hermano Ciro

-También…

Ya todos estaban mas calmados cuando…


	5. Capítulo 5: Secretos Revelados

…todos ya estaban más calmados cuando un guardia irrumpió su conversación, para dar a saber que la reina ingresaría al gran salón…

-Lamento la interrupción altezas…- entro un guardia haciendo una reverencia, bestia una armadura plateada con una banda turquesa rodeando su cuerpo del hombro hasta las caderas

-No se preocupe-sheik tomo la palabra por ser le mayor-díganos que desea-pidió cortésmente

-La reina me ha enviado a comunicarles que en unos momentos se ara presente junto a la princesa serenity-les comunico el guardia

-Entendido…-respondió sheik

-Con su permiso, me retiro-informo el hombre

-Espere, por favor-solicito el príncipe Ciro

-¿Qué sucede alteza?-pregunto el soldado

-¿Qué se les ha informado a los soldados de lo ocurrido en el reino dorado?-pregunto Kamaria

-Princesa usted…-no sabia si responder o callar

-Por favor, responda a la pregunta de mi hermana-solicito Artemis

-La reina ha informado que el reino de su padre ha caído y todos los soldados deben estar preparados para un posible ataque...-explico el guardia-

-Gracias...ahora puede retirase-dijo isis

-Con permiso-hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Al cabo de unos minutos llego la reina acompañada de su hija y dos guardias, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibirla

-Su alteza…-hablo uno de los soldados

-Ya tienen sus ordenes…ahora por favor retírense y preséntense ante su superior el les dirá sus puestos

-Si mi reina- dijeron ambos al unísono y se retiraron

La reina camino hacia la mesa redonda y se paro frente a la mesa les hizo una seña a sus hijos para sentarse y estos obedecieron

-Princesa serenity-llamo a su hija-pasa por favor…

-Si madre – respondió he ingreso como toda una princesa, con la cabeza en alto y con paso delicado pero firme…

En cuanto su madre la llamo "princesa" sabia que algo grave ocurría, además del hecho que estuviera en el gran salón ya lo asía importante. Camino hasta su lugar que era al lado de Yue. Aunque la mesa era redonda todos tenían puestos designados, primero iba el rey, a su derecha la reina, seguía Solaria. Sheik, las gemelas lunares Isis y Artemisa, Ciro, Kamaria, los hermanos gemelos mixtos Sol y Artemis, Sunrey, Yue y Serenity que también estaba a la izquierda de su padre…

-Mamá ¿Dónde están papá y Solaria? – pregunto serenity

-Serenity…-la miro con cariño y le tomo la mano-hija tu…tus hermanos…

-¡Mamá!-la llamo kamaria- no por favor, no lo hagas-suplico

-Yo tampoco quiero, pero es necesario…-se lamentaba la reina – serenity… el reino del sol y el palacio dorado han sido…atacados…

-Pero ellos esta bien ¿Verdad mamá?

-…-la serena no podía artículo palabra alguna

-No…-una pequeña lagrima se asomo por su delicado rostro-no…-la voz se le quebraba-¡Nooooo!-rompió en un llanto devastador para cualquiera, y se hecho a llorar en el pecho de su hermano Yue

-Hermanita…-susurro él-tranquila por favor-la abrazo protectoramente y le dio un beso en su cabeza porque ella seguía llorando

-Hija, escúchame, a todos nos a dolido la noticia, pero… por muy duro que parezca, tu no puedes ceder ante el llanto y el dolor…tu eres una princesa y solo por ese hecho tienes que intentar mantener la compostura-cada una de sus propias palabras le dolía, tanto que un par de rebeldes lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y surcaron su aunque mayor hermoso rostro

-¡No entienden! Yo…yo…-su voz se quebraba sin remedio alguno-¡Tuve que haberme equivocado! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡No puede, no debe ser verdad!-estaba destrozada por dentro, no sabia lo que decía

Todos los presentes tenían los ojos como platos, por la impresión que le causaron esas palabras

-Mamá…-llamo Isis a su madre

-…- la reina no hablaba eso la desconcertaba aun mas de lo que ya estaba-Serenity...-hablo finalmente la reina-mírame por favor…-le suplico, pero ella no se movía del pecho de su hermano

-Por favor hermanita…-susurro su Yue en el oído de su hermana, con suma lentitud se fue separando de él

-Hija dime a que te referías con esas palabras-

La respiración de Serenity era agitad, como si hubiera corrido por horas en un maratón, sus ojos seguían rojos por su amargo llanto, sin embargo eso no le impedía mirar a los ojos a su madre, pero sin entender porque su vista se volvió borrosa y su cabeza le daba vueltas… se desmayo y callo en los brazos de Yue

-Madre... ¿Ella estará bien?-pregunto con un hilo de voz Sunrey

-Yue lleva a tu hermana a su alcoba…-ordeno la reina serena

-Si madre-respondió y se fue con su hermana en brazos, pero su cara de preocupación permanecían en su rostro

-¡Respóndeme mamá!-exigió Sunrey-

-¡Sunrey!-regaño Kamaria a su hermana menor

-Lo lamento mamá…-se disculpo la joven

-Se que tienen preguntas y con toda razón, pero solo les pido que esperen a su hermano para contarles toda la historia…

-Mamá ¿Tu sabes por que ella dijo esas palabras verdad?

-Si...pero como ya les he dicho esperen a Yue-todos asintieron

En la alcoba de la pequeña princesa…...

El joven camino por los corredores del palacio hasta llegar a la puerta de la alcoba de la "pequeña" princesa, el castillo era manejado por la familia real, es decir, podían controlar cada rincón de este, podían mover muros de este para acceder a los pasadizos secretos, eso incluía abrir las puertas del mismo sin la necesidad de tocarlas. El príncipe menor camino con su hermana en brazos hasta su enorme cama, con almohadas de las más finas plumas, sábanas hechas con las telas más finas, delicadas y suaves que había de un color blanco, y esta era rodeada por la mas fina de las sedas celestes, trasparente y se encontraba colgando del techo.

-Hermanita…-decía el joven príncipe mientras acariciaba los finos cabellos de esta- ¿Qué secreto guardan nuestros padres sobre ti?-se preguntaba él- No importa lo que pase serenity, te protegeremos…-aseguro-

-Yue…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-

-¿Qué sucede serenity?-pregunto preocupado

-Gracias…-dijo en un hilo de voz, luego volvió a quedarse dormida, su hermano solo sonrió, se retiro y la puerta se cerró tras de él

Treinta minutos después el príncipe ya estaba de vuelta en el gran salón…...

-Hijo por favor toma asiento- él hizo una reverencia y se coloco en su lugar

-Madre…por favor cuéntanos la historia de la cual nos hablabas-solicito Sheik

-¿De que están hablando?-pregunto Yue

- Verán…ninguno de ustedes estuvo presente en el nacimiento ninguno… ni siquiera Solaria…

-¿Madre que nos intentas decir?-pregunto Ciro

-Todo se basa en eso… verán algunos de ustedes nacieron de día y otros de noche…dependiendo de eso nacían aquí o en el palacio dorado - la reina explicaba con calma y paciencia, ninguno de sus hijos le quitaba la mirada de encima – ella nació en la puesta del sol y en la salida de la luna sobre la tierra, comprenderán ella nació entre ambos reinos…

-Mamá…-la llamo Sol-¿Qué nos intentas decir con eso?

-En pocas palabras ella no tiene un solo titulo, como…

-…como nosotros-completo Artemis

-No mal interpreten mis palabras… todos son princesas y príncipes del sol y la luna… pero para los habitantes sus marcas los diferencian, pero para los guardias y ante mi son iguales…

-Mamá-dijo con dulzura Sunrey-no te preocupes nosotros entendemos…

-Continua madre por favor-pidió Isis

-…En el momento en que selenio nació, tanto el cristal de oro como el plata reaccionaron ante ella…

-Eso quiere decir que los cristales…-Sheik no pudo terminar su madre lo interrumpió al igual que él a ella

-Así es ambos comenzaron a brillar al instante de su nacimiento cosa que nunca antes se vio… como saben aparte de los reyes los cristales son custodiados por otra persona…-dijo la reina esperando una respuesta

-Cada generación los cristales eligen a alguien fuera de la familia real para custodiarlos como otra forma de defensa ¿Verdad?…- dejo Kamaria

-Si… solo esas dos personas estuvieron presentes en sus nacimientos, incluyendo el de serenity. Luego de esa reacción de los cristales le acercaron uno a la vez pero no pasaba nada, pero su padre tuvo un impulso, tomo ambos cristales y se los acercó a ella…revelando en su pecho un sol rodeado por una luna…-

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos cual platos, no podían dar crédito a lo que oían eso era algo imposible de creer, y si eso era cierto ¿Por qué esconderlo? ¿Cuál era el misterio detrás de eso? Se preguntaban todos para sus adentros…

-…la energía que libero para ser tan pequeña era impresionante-rió nostálgica-¿Ustedes recuerdan el don que poseía su padre?

-Él tenía presentimientos, en ocasiones parecía poder ver el futuro-respondió Kamaria

-Pero no dejaban de ser solo presentimientos…-explico la reina

-¿Qué intentas decirnos?-pregunto Artemis

-…eso fue lo que sucedió, tubo un presentimiento y lo siguió, lo llevo a las afueras del palacio y en la cima se pudo observar una estrella hermosa como ninguna…-fue interrumpida nuevamente

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo Isis - ¿Recuerdan que cuando nació serenity estábamos jugando en el patio?-todos asintieron aun sin entender por que comentaba eso, pero Artemisa entendió a que se refería

-Hubo un pequeño instante en el cual sentimos una energía algo extraña y luego vimos una estrella en la cima del palacio…-relato para que sus hermanos entendieran de lo que hablaban

-¿Pero eso en que se relaciona con Serenity?-pregunto Sol

-Todo…-se limito a responder Serena- verán…ahí una antigua leyenda, esta dice que nacerá un heredero el cual unirá los reinos del sol, la luna y la tierra…para que en estos allá paz y no se vuelvan a repetir las guerras que se dieron en el pasado…

-¿Pero como sabrán quien es el heredero?-pregunto Sheik

-Una estrella…son inusuales los seres que le dan vida a una estrella como lo hicimos su padre y yo, su hermana fue la elegida…

-¿Pero no podrían serlo ustedes?-pregunto inocente Sunrey

-No… nosotros solo la creamos en nuestro casamiento, cuando ya no seriamos el rey del sol o la reina de la luna, seriamos los reyes del sol y la luna, sin contar el hecho de que solo fue una entre los dos…

-En cambio ella, lo hizo de recién nacida y sola…-aseguro Ciro

-Exacto… pero no solo es eso, además la misma estrella le da a su creador un poder especial-poco a poco todos iban comprendiendo las palabras de su madre

-Mamá aun no comprendo algo…

-¿Qué cosa Artemis?

-¿Por qué escondérnoslo a nosotros?-preguntó

-Si existe la posibilidad de la paz, también existe la posibilidad del mal y esa maldad iría tras Serenity para acecinarla…-el pánico era evidente en el rostro de todos los presentes…


	6. Chapter 6: La búsqueda del enemigo

_Este capitulo se lo dedico a **Zasury923**__por agregar a favoritos... ^-^ Me hizo muy Feliz saber que te gusto...! Sin más que disfruten del Capitulo  
_

-¿Y ella lo sabe?-pregunto Artemisa

-No, pensamos que así seria más fácil mantenerla a salvo… hasta el momento adecuado…

-Eso quiere decir que no sabe nada de lo que sucedió el día de su nacimiento y ni sobre la leyenda

-Exacto…

En una de las habitaciones del palacio se encontraba una joven de quince años intranquila sin saber porque

-Vendrán pronto…-susurro la joven mientras tomaba en sus manos el collar que le regalo su mama ese día, tenia una delicada cadena hecha de plata de la cual colgaba un pequeño medallón que tenia en el centro una piedra preciosa blanca brillante

A la ves…

En alguna parte del palacio dorado se encontraba un hombre fornido revoleando cosas por los aires desde muebles hasta escombros de lo que antes fue un majestuoso palacio…

-¡Demonios!-grito el hombre-¡No esta por ningún lado!

-Si continúas así, nunca encontraras nada inepto-dijo una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado, vestida con pantalón color negro y una campera de igual color, se encontraba sentada en uno de los muros destruidos con las manos apoyadas en este y las piernas cruzadas

-Podrías hacer algo útil y ayudarme a buscar las dichosas reliquias de este maldito mundo…

-Hmp…tu sabes que a mi no me interesan esas cosas…-respondió con evidente desinterés

-¡¿Dónde rayos escondieron esas reliquias?!-grito furioso el hombre

-¿No se te ocurrió que los hijos del rey se las llevaron cuando escaparon?-dijo la mujer con una mueca de fastidio

-No lo creo…de haber sido así el rey no se hubiera quedado junto con su hija mayor…

-Eres un estupido…-gruño la mujer

-Cállate y ayúdame de una buena vez

-Yo ya cumplí con la parte de mi misión esas cosas son tu responsabilidad, a mi no me metas…

El hombre seguía moviendo escombros, mientras la mujer recorría los restos del palacio y así llego hasta la recamara de la princesa Solaria.

La mujer extendió su brazo derecho hacía la izquierda con la mano abierta, girando su brazo nuevamente a la izquierda, de la palma de su mano salio una onda de energía que recorrió todo el lugar. Pero esa energía fue rechazada por el cuadro que se encontraba colgado (fue una de las cosas que quedo intacta)

-¡Inepto, ven aquí!-grito la mujer

-¡Maldita molestia…!-gruño el hombre- ¡¿Que demonios quieres?!

-Vuelve a hablarme así y te arrepentirás…-dijo amenazante la mujer- agradéceme, ese maldito cuadro rechazo mi poder

-Entonces allí están-sonrió con malicia y se acercó al retrato de su familia, intento tocarlo pero una corriente eléctrica lo hizo retroceder

-Eres un estupido… ese es el poder de una princesa del sol, si no usas la espada nunca podrás siquiera tocarlo ¿Acaso crees poder igualarlos? Pues estas muy equivocado…-se burlo de su acompañante

El hombre de cabellos negros, fornido y de moderada estatura hizo caso a las palabras de la mujer y desenfundó la espada que llevaba a la altura de la cadera. Intento cortar con un solo movimiento el escudo de una luz dorada que rodeo el cuadro, al no poder romper fácilmente el escudo hecho por Solaria implemento mas fuerza para poder cortarlo, consiguiéndolo después de luchar unos instantes…

-Te tardaste bastante inútil, ahora entiendo porque me mando contigo-decía la rubia-si no fuera por mi nunca encontrarías esos inservibles artefactos…

-¿No sabes hacer mas que quejarte estorbo?

-¿Eso crees? Pues entonces no vuelvas a pedir mi ayuda porque no la tendrás, buena suerte para encontrar el resto de los estupidos artefactos…idiota-dichas las palabras la mujer se retiro

El hombre retiro el cuadro y quito lo que parecía ser un bloque de oro, al retirarlo encontró un cofre rosado, los bordes y los decorados estaban hechos por oro, la cerradura estaba hecha del mismo materia, la tapa era atravesada horizontalmente por una delicada línea de oro y tenia en el centro una mini coronita con un diminuto rubí en el centro. El pelinegro sonrió con malicia pensando que había hallado lo que tanto busco, pero el cofre se hallaba completamente vació

-¡Maldición!-lanzo un grito con notable frustración, estuvo cerca de arrojar el cofre rosado, pero su grito provoco que la recamara terminara de derrumbarse, provocando que saliera corriendo sin fijarse donde pararía el objeto

-Jajaja...-rió la mujer- ese estupido realmente creyó que la familia real dejaría algo tan valioso como esas dichosas reliquias…

El hombre llego hasta la rubia con una mirada que reflejaba su molestia y enojo

-Y… ¿Qué hallaste?-pregunto con ironía

-¡Eres una completa inútil!-grito con ira-¡Detrás de ese estupido cuadro no había nada, absolutamente nada!

-Escúchame bien imbecil… yo nunca te dije que allí hubiera algo solamente te dije que rechazó mis poderes-se defendió mostrando una notable burla hacia la inteligencia del hombre que la acompañaba-eso de seguro fueron los pequeños rastros del poder de la hija mayor del rey…

-¿No fuiste capaz de decirme eso antes maldita inútil?-apretó los puños intentando calmarse, para no terminar peleando con su acompañante

-Tu nunca preguntaste… ¿O si?-pregunta irónica

-Eres una…-la mujer lo interrumpió

-Escúchame envés de quejarte por se un completo inútil, ve a buscar lo que te ordenaron…claro eso si te importa seguir viviendo…

-Prepara las topas para ir a buscar las reliquias del sol y como extra también tendremos las de la luna…-esa fue su respuesta después de pensarlo por unos minutos

-Hazlo tú, porque esas no fueron las órdenes que me dieron-la rubia camina hasta que el hombre la pierde de vista

El hombre sale de las ruinas del palacio y se encamina hasta sus tropas, al verlo los soldados se ponen firmes en una línea recta mientras él iba de una punta a la otra…

-Escúchenme bien es momento de atacar el reino plateado…

-Pero señor, no puede estar hablando enserio acabamos de atacar el palacio de oro por las reliquias de este mundo, no podremos resistir una lucha…-objeto uno de los tantos soldados, su "jefe" estuvo a pocos milímetros de clavarle la espada en el pecho de no ser por la interrupción de cierta persona

-Aunque te cueste admitirlo pedazo de imbécil, el subordinado tiene mucha razón, si atacan ahora tienen la batalla perdida y tu la cabeza cortada… sabes que tengo razón-luego de sus palabras le da la espalda y se pierde de la vista de todos

-Maldita…-dijo el hombre por lo bajo -.

_Bueno acabo de subir dos capítulos nuevos...! Tengo que decirle que si algo no queda claro pregunten que con gusto responderé a las dudas que les surjan._

_He escrito hasta el capitulo 13, así que si recibo comentarios publicare el 7, caso contrario esperare hasta que rinda las materias que tengo pendiente._

_La verdad este capitulo no estaba en el borrador; y no estoy segura si aparecerán esos 2 de nuevo, puede que sí, puede que no_


	7. Chapter 7: El Ataque al Reino Plateado

Mientras la familia real debatía, sus enemigos se estuvieron preparando para el ataque al palacio de plata...

Cuando la reina afirmo lo dicho por uno de sus hijos, al poco tiempo hubo una interrupción, la princesa menor entro con paso lento, la frente en alto, pero con una mirada de tristeza y agarrando fuerte pero a la vez delicadamente el collar que obsequiaron ese día, el día de su cumpleaños…

-Mamá, tengo miedo…-dijo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, pero que todos pudieron oír sorprendiéndolos de sobremanera

-Serenity ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sunrey notablemente preocupada

-Vendrán pronto…-su voz parecía haber desaparecido, hablaba tan bajo que era un milagro poder escucharla

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto confundido Sheik

-Abra guerra y muerte…-sus ojos carecían de su brillo natural…

-Serenity…-dijo prácticamente sin voz alguna Isis

-Pero solo el tiempo decidirá como todo acabara…-con cada palabra que decía agarraba mas fuerte su colgante, esas palabras parecieron relajar un poco a los presentes-…pero a cambio habrá un…-la joven no aguanto y se desmayó…

-¿Mamá, ella estará bien?-pregunto Sheik con su hermana en brazos de modo nupcial

-Tranquilo, ella estará bien solo necesita descansar, hijo ¿Podrías llevarla a su alcoba?-

-Con permiso-el príncipe hizo una reverencia y se retiro con su pequeña hermana en brazos

Mientras Sheik llevaba a Serenity pudo apreciar el hermoso medallón que llevaba puesto.

-¿Y esto que es?-se pregunto mientras con sus poderes le ordenaba al collar que se elevara, pero este no lo obedeció-¿Qué sucede?-se pregunto confundido-¿Por qué no me obedeces?

Llegaron a la puerta de la alcoba de su hermana, al igual que Yue las puertas respondieron a sus poderes (N/A: como comprenderán todos tenían herencia de ambos mundos, tenían los mismos derechos en ambos reinos y palacios) recostó a Serenity en su cama

-suspiro-hay mi princesita adorada ¿Por qué tantos secretos a tu alrededor?-en ese momento un gran estruendo sacudió todo el palacio, Sheik por instinto giro su cabeza hacia la nada pequeña puerta-¿Pero que esta sucediendo?

En ese momento el medallón que colgaba del cuello de la princesa dormida comenzó a emitir una luz que de color blanco. El príncipe del sol no comprendía porque sucedía, pero la calidez que emanaba lo relajaba y en cierta forma se le hacía conocida

En el gran salón se encontraba la reina con sus ocho hijos, todos en completo silencio, hasta que de golpe todos se levantaron de sus asientos, sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa, pero esta mirada fue cambiando a una de paz y tranquilidad…

-¿Qué es esa energía mamá?-pregunto Artemis

-El medallón esta reaccionando…-decía la reina

-¿Qué medallón?-pregunto Sunrey

-¿No se dieron cuenta?-hablo Ciro-cuando ella ingreso tenia agarrado con fuerza algo que colgaba de su cuello-les explico

-¿Pero que relación tiene el collar con la energía presente?-pregunto Kamaria, en esos momentos sintieron la estruendosa sacudida

-¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!-grito temerosa Sunrey

-¡Llegaron!-dijeron las princesas gemelas de la luna

-¡Tenemos que ir con Serenity!-exclamo Artemisa

En ese momento una esfera de energía oscura impacto contra una de las torres del palacio, los soldados de la guardia real trasladaban a los habitantes hasta un área segura, pero no todos lograban llegar. Los invasores no solo lanzaban sus ataques al castillo, algunos tenían órdenes de asesinar a los habitantes de este reino, algunos eran más sanguinarios que otros

-¡Mueran malditos!-exclamaba el jefe

-¡Eres un imbecil! Nuestra misión no tiene nada que ver con esas patéticas personas…

-Eres una amargada… ¡No hay nada malo en divertirnos! ¡Jajá jajá!-reía mientras atacaba a todo ser que se cruzara en su camino

-Señor los soldados del reino plateado no nos permiten el paso, al parecer estaban esperándonos-informo uno de sus hombres

-Hmp…me sorprende que estuvieran preparados para nuestro ataque

-Se nota que eres un estupido de nacimiento, dejaste escapar a los príncipes del sol, es natural que nos estuvieran esperando

-Con que fueron esos niñitos-una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro-

-¡Alto ahí invasores! ¡No permitiremos que den un paso más cerca del palacio!-hablo un soldado con una espada y armadura

-Valla, valla, pero si son los soldaditos de porquería-ofendió a los guerreros del reino

-Nunca creí que fueran capaces de invadir el palacio, ¡¿Qué están buscando aquí?!-pregunto con un tono amenazador, poniéndose en guardia con su lanza

-¿No es obvio imbecil?-hablo la mujer

-¡Hablen!-exigió-¡¿Qué vinieron a buscar en el reino plateado?!

-Esta bien, te lo diré-decía el hombre en forma pausada-considéralo…un regalo entes de tu muerte- con una gran velocidad desenvainó su espada, agitándola una ves un rayo color morado mezclado con negro salio del filo de esta en dirección a los guerreros de la luna-¡Ahora mueran malditos bastardos!

-¡Eso no funcionara con nosotros!-clavo su lanza en el suelo, los demás soldados lo imitaron, seguido de esto las puntas de las lanzas comenzaron a brillar generando un campo de energía rodeando a todos, cada uno era capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta pero al hacerlo juntos el campo era mas fuerte y ellos gastaban menos energía-¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarnos!

-"Maldición"-pensó al ver que su ataque no funciono-¡Entonces tomen esto!

De su espada salio otra igual, la tomo con su mano libre, las cruzo frente a el formando una" X" en el centro del cruce se formo una esfera con los mismos colores que el rayo, le dio el tamaño de una pelota de voleibol y la lanzo. Los guerreros de la luna estaban listos para crear nuevamente su escudo, ese ataque lo podían resistir sin problema si solo fueran ellos, sin embargo…tenían que proteger a todas las personas que aun estaban siendo refugiadas, antes de que pudieran hacer un solo movimiento sintieron que la esfera había impactado, una cortina de polvo se levanto obstruyendo la visión, poco a poco el polvo desapareció

-Ese fue su fin-dijo el hombre cuando su ataque impacto-¡¿Pero que demo…?!-al ir desapareciendo el polvo pudo ir observando la silueta de una mujer y una barrera desaparecer

De la silueta de la mujer salieron tres mas, poco a poco se las pudo observar a la reina y tres mujeres con ropas diferentes pero en los mismos tonos

-¿Están bien?-pregunto una mujer con una pollera larga pero suelta en azul rey y una remera hasta la boca del estomago mangas ¾ en blanco

-Pensamos que estarían con los príncipes-respondió el que se encontraba al frente

-La reina nos pidió que viniéramos a ayudar-respondió

-Gracias por el escudo

-Para que esta esto-toco el collar que tenía como dije un escudo

-Muy bien reo que ya podrán encargarse del resto-hablo una mujer con un dije en forma de espada

-¿Tienes que ser tan amargada?-dijo la del escudo

-Esto no es un juego, nosotras tenemos que hacernos cargo de los que atacan por el sur y este, ellos del norte y oeste-explico la tercer mujer que poseía un dije con la forma de un ojo

(N/A: si pudiera les mostraría como son pero no puedo subir imágenes, ya verán porque un ojo, conste que no es redondo es como el contorno)

-Eso ya lo se, pero preocupadas no obtendremos nada…-se excuso

-Es momento de irnos su alteza…-dijo la poseedora del dije en forma de espada

-Hagan lo que este en sus manos-les pidió la reina Serena con dulzura

-Lo aremos alteza…-se volteo y se dirigió con las otras dos mujeres-es momento de irnos-hablo con firmeza

El rostro de ambas mujeres se puso serio, asintieron y salieron corriendo perdiéndose de la vista de los presentes, pero no sin antes despedirse

-Demuéstrenles su poder-dijo la portadora del dije de espada

-Protejan a las personas-la del escudo

-Miren bien, porque la vista engaña-la del ojo

-Ustedes también-respondió otro que no era el "general"

Cada grupo se encargo de los sectores que les correspondían, sin embargo el general se quedo para proteger a la reina, aunque esta le dijo no lo hiciera

-Alteza usted debería estar aguardando en el palacio junto con los príncipes, nosotros podemos encargarnos de ellos.

-Pero miren quien decidió darnos la bienvenida, nada más y nada menos que la reina-hablo la mujer-nunca creí nuestra casual visita seria algo de tal importancia

-Con que los rumores son ciertos…-dijo el hombre

-¿Qué rumores?-interrogo el general

-Los que dicen que la belleza de la reina de la luna es inigualable…es una lastima que mis espadas destrocen tan bello y delicado rostro-su se volvió el de alguien sanguinario

-Ni tú, ni nadie le pondrá una mano encima a la reina mientras yo este aquí para protegerla-se posiciono delante de la reina con su lanza

-No me digas que te has enamorado de la reina…-hubo un gran silencio puesto que era cierto el se había enamorado de la reina hacia mucho tiempo-veo que atine

-Aunque no se que le ven a "su alteza"-hizo énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras, casi burlándose de su titulo-cualquiera creería que siendo la reina de este lugar tendrías mejor gusto para vestir, dijo la mujer

Verán ella era muy sencilla su vestimenta consistía en un vestido blanco straple que le llegaba hasta los pies, su calzado le cubría hasta los dedos de los pies y no poseían taco alguno, su corona de plata. Aunque sencilla era bellísima, su vestido resaltaba su delicada figura, su calzado solo se veía al caminar, su cabellera negra quedaba excelente con su corona, de esta salía una fina seda que cubría sus cabellos.

-La realeza no tiene la necesidad de vestirse ostentosamente, ya que lo importante no es la ropa, sino la nobleza del corazón y la pureza de su alma…-respondió la reina

-Que discurso mas conmovedor, pero aun así no me llega…

-¿Qué es lo que están buscando aquí?-pregunto la reina con firmeza y tranquilidad

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes ya?-pregunto la mujer

-Responde-exigió

-Las reliquias del sol y de paso las de la luna-dijo con simpleza y arrogancia

-Ustedes no obtendrán nada de este lugar-hablo el hombre de la lanza

-¿Se supone tu nos lo impedirás soldadito?-dijo el de las espadas

-Él no, pero yo si…-dijo la reina Serena

-¡Eso es lo tu crees pero no podrías ni con este ataque!-La mujer levanto su brazo derecho y lo movió una vez de izquierda a derecha, saliendo de su mano una luz color rojo con negro-

-¡No permitiré que la toquen!- Serena estaba lista para bloquearlo, pero su acompañante se atravesó en la trayectoria del ataque de su oponente-creo que solo te estorbé…-decía agonizante

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?-no podía creer que su amigo de la infancia estuviera así por ella

-Perdóname…por favor…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Sonrió de lado- Porque te amo...Adiós Serena-dicho esto murió

-No te preocupes, pronto lo volverás a ver ¡Ahora muere!...maldita-dijo por lo bajo puesto que la reina se había telé transportado al palacio

-¿Qué aremos si los soldados no pueden contra esta amenaza?-pregunta triste Sol mientras corría a la alcoba de su hermana

-¡No seas pesimista!-regañaron la gemelas

-No es que sea pesimista pero…aun me cuesta trabajo creer que nuestro padre no este y que el reino plateado este siendo atacado

-A todos nos parece increíble pero esa es nuestra realidad…-hablo Ciro mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermana, ella asintió al entender que todos la comprendían y apoyaban- ahora sigamos tenemos que llegar pronto con Serenity y Sheik

-¡Si! – dijeron todos y siguieron corriendo con mas velocidad

La princesa Sol seguía sintiéndose preocupada pero poco a poco la calma se presentaba ante ella, claro no solo ella se relajaba también lo hacían sus hermanos, toda esa calma, paz y tranquilidad se volvía mas fuerte…

-¿Sienten lo que yo? – pregunto Artemis

-Si y proviene de la alcoba de Serenity – dijo Kamaria

-¿Creen que de esto estaba hablando mamá? – pregunto Sunrey

-Es lo más probable...-se detuvo de golpe frente a un muro

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Artemis

-Ayúdame…-estaba perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que no lo dijo muy alto

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido

-¡Qué me ayudes! Tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible con Serenity

-Si ese es tu plan, tenemos que darnos prisa porque…- dijo Isis

-…Con todo lo que sucede hay algunos corredores clausurado por los guardias – completo Artemisa

-Es exactamente por eso… con los corredores clausurados el camino a su alcoba es demasiado grande…

-Pero es la única manera de llegar con ella…-argumento Sol

-¡Aish! ¡Ya déjenme terminar de hablar!-grito exasperada Kamaria, los demás se quedaron mudos – así esta mucho mejor, ahora… todos recuerdan los pasadizos secretos ¿Verdad? – Sus acompañantes asintieron – genial cuando tienen que hablar no lo hacen – reprocho por lo bajo – ¿Ninguno tiene nada que decir?

-Amm…– dudo en hablar Sunrey – ninguno de nosotros puede usar el que se dirige a las alcobas salvo mamá y papá en el otro palacio…

-Exacto, pero mi punto es que si los muros obedecen a la familia real y los pasadizos solo a los reyes es porque… – espero que alguno entendiera su punto

-…Porque uno de nuestros antepasados construyó el palacio… – Yue ya había entendido pero lo interrumpieron

-¿Y que con eso? – pregunto Artemis

-¿Aun no lo entiendes? – Este negó con la cabeza – tú si, ¿Cierto Yue? – Él asintió – Si uno de nuestros antepasados construyo el palacio dudo allá hecho también los pasadizos

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Ciro

-Vamos, piensen… – pidió Yue, pero ninguno los comprendía – sabiendo que a este palacio nadie que no sea cordialmente invitado puede entrar, ¿Para que tener los pasadizos? – nadie captaba la idea

- No lo puedo creer, si que son lentos – se quejo Kamaria

-¿Para que lo usamos nosotros? – pregunto como ultimo recurso Yue

-¿Cómo atajos para las juntas de consejo? – respondió en una pregunta Ciro, sus hermanos bajaron la cabeza con una mano en la frente, mientras los rodeaba un aura depresiva

-Solo tú puedes hacer eso… –dijo Isis algo avergonzada por la respuesta de su hermano

-Para escaparnos del palacio… – ahora respondió Sunrey

-¡Por fin alguien que deja de pensar como princesa y piensa como alguien normal de su edad! – grito como si estuviera pidiendo o agradeciendo un milagro

-Ya Kamaria, no exageres – pidió con mucha paciencia Yue

-¿Y? – pregunto Ciro que no andaba en la misma frecuencia que los demás

-¡¿Y?!... ¡¿Es enserió?! ¡No puedo creer que aun no lo entiendas! – Kamaria no se podía creer lo que dijo Ciro – es obvio que el creador de los pasadizos fue un príncipe…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto? – pregunto Artemis

-¿No se les hace extraño que mamá no sepa nada de los pasadizos que van de nuestras habitaciones hacia fuera? – pregunto Kamaria

-Es verdad, ella solo nos enseño los que llegan a ellas no los que salen de ellas… – recuerdo Isis

-Exacto, o ¿Por qué no clausuro nuestras rutas de escape? – dijo Yue

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Sol

-Hay dos opciones, 1) no los recuerda, 2) ya no tiene acceso a ellos – respondió Kamaria

-Pero… ¿Por qué no los recordaría o no podría acceder a ellos? – pregunto Sunrey

-Simple, esos pasadizos solo los pueden utilizar los príncipes no los reyes… - explico su hermana

-…Y si un príncipe o princesa los creo ¿Por qué nosotros no? – completo Yue

-¿Listo? – le pregunto Kamaria

-Si ¿Y tú?

Su hermana simplemente sonrió, se tomaros de las manos, Yue extendió su brazo izquierdo al frente mientras que su hermana el derecho una luz blanca rodeo sus manos y un rayo del mismo color salio de estas hacia el muro. Lugo de unos segundos los bloques se separaron y pudieron ingresar, el pasillos se formaba por si solo ellos solo lo tenían que seguir corriendo. Cuando llegaron a la alcoba de su hermana vieron como Sheik luchaba contra unas extrañas criaturas, a todos los que observaban esa escena se les hacia increíble creer que hubieran podido entrar al palacio

- Al fin llegaron, pensé que nunca aparecerían – dijo Sheik al percatarse de la presencia de sus hermanos – ahora como ya pudieron apreciar díganme… ¿Serian tan amables como para ayudarme? – dijo en un tono sarcástico

-Lo sentimos, había mucho tráfico… – dijo Sol - ¿Listo Artemis? – le pregunto a su gemelo

-Siempre hermanita… – respondió él

Se pararon uno al lado del otro se tomaron de las manos y levantaron sus brazos con las manos aun entrelazadas, y dijeron al mismo tiempo…

-¡Doble eclipse total! – pequeños rayos de luz salieron de la nada concentrándose en sus manos agarradas, se formo una esfera de energía la cual estallo en miles de lanzas de energía luminosa. Atravesó todo a su paso sin embargo solo eliminaron a sus enemigos a los hermanos/as de los que ejecutaron la técnica no les izo daño alguno

-¡Eso estuvo genial! – exclamo emocionado Artemis

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo no lo hacíamos? – pregunto pensativa Sol

-Desde que dejamos de pelear con Ciro – recordó Artemis

- Jeje, es verdad… ¿Recuerdas cuado él perdió la memoria?

-Como olvidarlo, si nos castigaron como un mes por ese pequeño accidente

-Hmp… ¿Pequeño accidente? – pregunto irónico Ciro

-No nos eches toda la culpa a nosotros, tú te lo buscaste… – reprocho Sol

-Oigan ya dejen de pelear como niños – dijo Sheik

-Hmp… – dijeron los tres, luego se dieron la espalda (Sol y Artemis a Ciro)

-¿Serenity se encuadra bien? – pregunto angustiada Artemisa

-Si, no le hicieron nada – respondió su hermano

-Que bueno – dijo aliviada - ¿Y como entraron?

-Al parecer los guardias no pudieron frenar uno de sus miles de ataques… – respondió - … y de ese salieron todos eso seres que vieron

-¡Eran repugnantes! – opino Sunrey

(N/A: imagínenselos ustedes, jeje – no seas vaga y descríbilos - ¿Y tú quién eres? – Serenity tarada – no creo ese sea el vocabulario de una princesa – ¿y eso a quién le importa? Ya deja de ser pajera y describí a esos seres que ni yo se como son – ¿yo pajera? ¿Quien se la pasa echada en una cama? – No me vengas con eso, que si es así es culpa tuya – ¿Sabes que? ¡Esta conversación no tiene sentido, mejor vuelve a tu cama bella durmiente! – Se nota que no tienes imaginación – ¡ya cállate y salí de aquí princesita de cuarta! –… – bueno… parece ya se fue, mejor ^.^ continuemos con la historia jiji)

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Los soldados no pueden proteger el reino y atacar al invasor…. – Isis se encontraba sumamente preocupada por la situación –… si las cosas continúan así el reino podría caer en sus manos

-Tranquila, encontraremos la forma de ayudar – intento calmarla Sheik

-¿Pero como? – insistió ella

-Apropósito esa energía que sentimos a lo lejos provenía de aquí ¿No es verdad?

-¿Te refieres a la que emanaba de su medallón?

-Así que de allí provenía… - dijo Artemisa

-Bueno… no exactamente – intento explicar el mayor de los hermanos

-No te comprendo… explícate mejor - pidió Artemisa

-Bueno veras… de ella depende esa energía, no del medallón – intento explicar lo mejor posible lo que él comprendía pero le era imposible explicar

-Comprendo… pero ahora lo mejor es hallar una forma de ayudar a mamá y a todos en el reino… - respondió ella

-¿Cómo? No tenemos forma de ayudar sin ponernos en peligro y si eso sucede la fe de los habitantes del reino plateado se desmoronara y el poder de todos bajara considerablemente – dijo Sol

- Eso lo sabemos, pero tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Artemis

-¿Pero que podemos hacer? – pregunto Sunrey

-Si tan solo pudiéramos crear un escudo lo suficientemente grande como para proteger a todos y que los soldados contraatacaran

-Pero eso es algo imposible… – reflexiono Sunrey - …nunca lograríamos hacer un campo tan grande…

La pequeña joya del medallón brillo y llamo la atención de los hermanos de la princesa menor…

Todos y cada uno sentía como su hermana los llamaba a través del medallón, pero ninguno comprendía que sucedía, sin embargo comprendían que su deber era protegerla no solo por la leyenda que les contó la reina, sino porque era su hermana y todos la querían con el alma

-Es la primera ves que siento esta energía emanar de ella – dijo en un susurro Yue

-Pero es ella quien nos llama…- dijo Sunrey

Las marcas que poseían los príncipes y princesas comenzaron a brillar, los que heredaron la marca del sol brillo de un hermoso color dorado y los que heredaron la de la luna brillo de un bello color plata, las marcas estaban en cualquier parte de su cuerpo desde el cuello, en la espalda, en el brazo e incluso el antebrazo.

Cada uno tenia una joya que los identificaba como de la realeza la princesas poseían una tiara al estilo árabe hecha de oro o de plata según su marca o el reino donde habitaban iba por la frente y en el centro iba una piedra preciosa roja con la tara de oro o turquesa con la tiara de plata, los varones era lo mismo solo que en ves de ser una tiara era un brazalete. De las piedras salio un rayo del mismo color que estas hacia el medallón de Serenity, poco a poco sus hermanos fueron cerrando los ojos cediendo ante la calidez de la energía de ella. El medallón concentro toda la energía que recibió y formo una media esfera de color blanco de la cual salio un rayo del mismo color disparado hacia el cielo y fue este mismo el que creo un escudo capas de proteger todo el reino, no dejo un solo rincón de este fuera de su alcance. Por culpa de este campo los invasores se vieron obligados a permanecer a las afueras del reino o de lo contrario serian eliminados por este

En otra parte del palacio se encontraba la reina con el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo de la infancia. Pronto llegaron el resto de los guardias que aun permanecían en el palacio

-¡Alteza! – Grito un guardia al visualizarla – Que bueno, se encuentra sana y salva – dijo aliviado

-Tranquilos – dijo ella con toda serenidad – ¿Pero ustedes no deberían estar afuera ayudando? – preguntó

-Al parecer los príncipes pusieron una barrera – explico el soldado

-¿Cómo? – Dijo incrédula, pero por fuera no se notaba – ¿En que se basan para decir algo así? – pregunto ella pero mas que pregunta exigió una explicación mas concreta

-Usted vera majestad, de la alcoba de la princesa Serenity salio un rayo de energía y este creo la barrera

-¿Están seguros de lo que dicen?

-Completamente majestad

-Llévenme de inmediato con ellos…

-Como usted ordene – tomo la lanza que tenia la reina y la acciono teleetransportandola al lugar de los hechos

La reina apareció de golpe frente a todos los soldados de la luna observando a los príncipes y princesas rodeando la cama de la princesa menor. Sus hermanos tenían flexionado el brazo para que así sus brazaletes quedaran de frente a ella y sus hermanas permanecían firmes con los ojos cerrados al igual que ellos. Para todos eso era el milagros que estuvieron pidiendo, pero para la reina eso no era mas que una terrible desgracia y se reflejaba en su rostro la preocupación.

-Majestad… – hablo uno de los soldados presentes –…es un gran alivio saber que usted se encuentra bien – visualizo el cuerpo de su superior - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió majestad? – pregunto incrédulo

-Encárguense de que reciba el entierro que merece – volteo de forma que la vieron de perfil, pero su tono de vos fue dulce y cariñoso, el soldado asintió y se llevo el cuerpo de su compañero a una habitación especial – ¿Hace cuanto se creo la barrera? – pregunto seria

-No más de 30 minutos majestad

-Entonces aun puede haber tiempo… Todos vallan al final de la barrera e intenten acabar lo más pronto posible con los invasores

-¿Su majestad que tiene planeado hacer?

-Intentare estabilizarla o de lo contrario habrán grabes consecuencias, ¡Ahora cumplan con mis ordenes!

-¡A la orden majestad! – dijeron al unísono y en menos de un minuto ya no había nadie

-Espero aun no sea tarde – en sus palabras se escuchaba esperanza pero a la vez suplica

Serena extendió sus brazos apuntando al medallón de su hija menor, de sus manos salio su propia energía o sus poderes (como quieran llamarle)

Dos semanas han pasado desde que se creo la barrera, la reina seguía intentando estabilizar la energía del medallón. Los soldados de la luna continuaban luchando para expulsarlos del reino, el enemigo sin duda estaba más preparado para la guerra, el numero de los soldados de la luna parecía disminuir mientras que el del enemigo aumentar

Uno de los soldados mas jóvenes solía observarla y era el encargado de llevarle alimento para que no se debilitara, pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle, quizás por respeto o simplemente no tenia nada que decirle, pero esta vez fue distinto…

-Su majestad… – susurro él, ella le dirigió una rápida mirada pero con esta no le dio a entender que se retirara, sino que continuara –... ¿Ella…? Discúlpeme – se corrigió - ¿Ellos se encontraran bien? – pregunto con mucha angustia, pero supo como hacerla disminuir en su tono de voz

-Te preocupa mucho ella ¿No es así joven? – dijo con un tono de compresión

-No solo ella su majestad, me preocupan todos ellos

-Pero ella en especial o mejor dicho ellas ¿Verdad?

-Él sonrió ante su derrota – Veo que usted lo sabe todo…

-No te equivoques, yo solo se lo que mis ojos ven y mis oídos oyen joven soldado

-¿Entonces usted lo supo todo el tiempo? – Ella asintió - ¿Por qué nunca nos castigo?

-No me pareció malo que ellas tuvieran tu componía

-Pero la ley dice que la realeza no puede tener ningún tipo de relación con aquellos que no sean de la nobleza

-Eso dice la ley, no yo…además eres mas de lo que crees – el joven no entendió entonces ella dijo otra cosa para "distraerlo" – se conocen desde la infancia ¿Cierto?

-Así es su majestad, desde que tengo memoria – dijo con nostalgia

-Me alegra que mis hijas Sunrey y Serenity así como mi hijo Yue hallan podido encontrar un amigo como usted joven soldado

-Le agradezco sus palabras majestad, pero por favor…

-Es extraña la habilidad de Serenity

-¿Habilidad? – pregunto confundido

-Su habilidad de encantar el corazón de todo aquel al cual conoce

-En las mejillas del joven pareció un leve color rojo – ¿E-e-ella e-en-encantar mi corazón? – Ella le dirigió la mirada pero él la desvió y se poso sobra la mencionada anterior mente – Quizás si…

-Ah… – gimió de dolor, seguido de una mueca que lo reflejaba

-¡Majestad! – Exclamo alarmado – ¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunto angustiado

-Ya no hay tiempo…

-¿De que esta hablando?

- Ninguno… de ellos… puede controlar aun el poder del cristal de plata… – decía agitada

-Esa es la razón por la cual nos atacaron ¿Verdad majestad?

-Así es… - aunque intentaba no demostrar su dolor era imposible ocultarlo – ¡ah…! Si esto continúa así ellos morirán – no pudo continuar y finalmente cayó de rodillas contra el suelo

- ¡Majestad!

-No… – fue su susurro, o más bien solo un leve movimiento de labios

-Majestad esto… - se callo al ver como el medallón de la princesa menor amiga exigía más energía a los hermanos de su dueña

-¿Ahora comprendes? Ninguno puede controlar l cristal a voluntad, es por eso que no es conciente de cuanta energía esta absorbiendo

-Pero ese es un simple medallón… a no ser que…

-Exacto… el medallón es solo para ocultar el cristal, de este modo se acostumbraría al poder de su nueva portadora...

-Es por eso que usted le estuvo entregando su energía para que dejara de ocupar la de los príncipes

-Así es, sin embargo ya se había acostumbrado a ella y no me quiso obedecer…

-¿Y si es así por que ocupa la energía de sus hermanos?

-El cristal canaliza la energía de su portador y da de la suya propia, sin embargo para general un campo de esta magnitud es necesaria mucha, el puede darla sin ningún problema pero el portador en menos de tres días moriría…

-Entonces ella… - miro a Serena quien solo le asintió afirmando sus pensamientos

-…Sin la ayuda de sus hermanos ya estaría en un sueño eterno… - la mirada del joven se poso sobre una inconciente Serenity –…todos y cada uno quería ayudar a los soldados y proteger a sus hermanos, el cristal interpreto sus deseos y decidió que la mejor forma era esta, crear una barrera que durara hasta que el invasor sea derrotado o ellos ya no la puedan mantener… - una ves que le explico todo al soldado se puso de pie para irse del lugar…

-¿Majestad a donde va? – pregunto desconcertado por las acciones de su reina

-Escúchame bien…- le hablo de espaldas – toma tu lanza, activa el campo que esta genera he intenta atravesar la que los protege

-¿Cómo… la que los protege?

-Son dos barreras, aquella que nos protege a nosotros y la que los rodea a ellos, esa es otra razón por la cual están agotados. Si logras atravesarla intenta quitarles las joyas reales, de este modo sus poderes no serán absorbidos a la misma velocidad – dicho esto continuos caminando por el gran corredor

-Como usted ordene majestad – activo la lanza e intento ir con ellos, el campo se hizo visible por unos cuanto segundos y tal como lo había dicho Serena fue lanzado lejos de el – demonios, sin duda eso esta hecho para protegerlos, pero yo también ¡Así que no me rendiré!

La reina Serena acababa de ingresar en un cuarto al cual muy pocos tenían acceso, una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica mezclada con tristeza se dibujo en su delicado rostro

-Tú y yo sabíamos que algo así podría pasar, pero nunca pensé llegaría tan lejos…nunca imagine llegar hasta este punto…

La mujer se acercó a un pedestal donde había un almohadón rojo, a simple vista se observaba que era fino, suave y delicado, sobre este reposaban las reliquias del sol. Las tomo entre sus manos colocando el cristal en el pequeño báculo.

Salio del aquel lugar con el báculo entre sus manos y se encamino a la puerta principal del palacio dispuesta a todo por el bien de sus hijo…

Nuestro joven soldado reactivo su lanza para poder atravesar la barrera que protegía a los herederos del sol y la luna, la reacción del escudo fue la misma, pero esta vez él estaba listo para ello por lo cual no fue nuevamente lanzado, esta vez si pudo atravesar la barrera que los rodeaba…

(N/A: explico algo para que este más claro. Las lanzas no pueden ser usadas por seres de malos sentimientos y los campos que generan las lanzas son un equivalente a los que genera la familia real con la marca de la luna, por lo cual se pueden fusionar o atravesar sin ningún problema. Pero este no es el caso ya que no solo lo crearon los herederos de la luna también los del sol…)

Una vez que el joven estuvo adentro intento de todas las maneras posibles quitarles las joyas sin embargo era algo inútil, estas no se movían ni un milímetro

-Tengo que lograr quitárselos o todos correrán peligro…- y así continuo, ni un solo instante renuncio a su misión

Serena se encontraba con el báculo y el cristal de oro unido en sus manos, caminaba a paso lento y tranquilo, lista para enfrentar su destino.

Coloco el báculo frente a ella sujetándolo con ambas manos, cerró sus ojos y dijo:

-Yo se que no llevo tu legado como mi amado y los caídos de tu reino, pero mis hijos si lo lleven y es por ellos que quiero pedirte me ayudes a derrotar a aquellos que destruyeron el hogar que tanto protegiste he intentan acabar con el mió…toma mi visa cambió del bien de mi pueblo y el de mis hijos…- el cristal comenzó a brillar de un dorado intenso - …llego la hora…

El joven soldado continuo insistiendo en quitar las joyas de cada uno de los herederos, por ultimo decidió ir con la principal, la de Serenity, la joya no lo rechazó como las demás, permitió que él la tocase pero al instante en que intento arrancarla del cuello de su dueña le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica dejándolo en el piso sin fuerzas para continuar.

De un momento para otro la energía de los herederos dejo de ser enviada al medallón, provocando que todos cayeran al suelo inconcientes a simple vista, pero aquel que los vio pudo darse cuenta de que no estaban inconcientes, era mucho peor que eso…

-Perdónenme…por no poder salvarlos… – fueron sus palabras antes de sufrir el mismo destino

El cristal en el cetro brillaba intensamente, listo para ayudar a la reina después de entender los sentimientos de esta.

La barrera desapareció por consecuencia la muerte de quienes la crearon, oportunidad que no fue despreciada por los invasores para dar su golpe de gracia. El reino fue completamente destruido y sus habitantes asesinados, la única sobreviviente fue la reina, gracias a la poderosa energía del que emitió el cristal a su alrededor.

Ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, todo y todos a los que ella amaba acababan de ser asesinados, una sutil lágrima recorrió su delicado rostro hasta llegar al suelo, fue en ese momento que el cristal se apago por unos segundos y luego la luz que salio de él envolvió a todo ser que se encontraba allí.

Los invasores desaparecieron y Serena se recostó en unos escombros, estaba exhausta y completamente débil,

-Su majestad – se escucho la débil vos de una mujer con espada

-Guardianas… - dijo en un susurro

-Majestad, usted uso… - pregunto la guardiana de la ilusión

-Si… yo use las reliquias del Sol

-No debió hacerlo… usted sabia las consecuencias – dijo la del escudo

-Era lo correcto...era lo correcto salvar a mi gente…era lo correcto hacer lo posible por salvar a mis hijos

En la alcoba de serenity se encontraban ella y sus hermanos. Una pequeña lagrima callo por la mejilla de la más joven de las princesas, sus marcas se revelaron y la elevaron, los mismos hachos ocurrieron con sus hermanos

La reina vio lo ocurrido y las guardianas no tardaron en preguntarle sobre lo que ocurría. Ella les explico lo mismo que a sus hijos…

-Es increíble que ella sea todo eso…

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? – preguntó la de la espada ya que el medallón de serenity se convirtió en el cristal de plata y el de oro titilaba a la par de este

-Los cristales reaccionan a sus sentimientos. Como ella no quiere que sus hermanos tengan una muerte como esa los llevara hasta la tierra para que vivan una vida tranquila… el mayor tiempo posible…

-Su majestad ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Les pido que vallan con ellos y los protejan hasta que llegue el momento para que despierten…

-No la comprendemos majestad

-Hagan lo que les pido por favor…

-Como usted desee… - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. Las tres se convirtieron en esferas de luz que se introdujeron en el cristal de plata…

Los cuerpos de los príncipes también se convirtieron en esferas de luz doradas y blancas, que se dirigieron hacia la tierra como estrellas fugases…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Aquí respondo a Rogue85:

Veras… estuviste en lo correcto, pero a la vez equivocada. Porque?

En la trama original del Fic habrías acertado. Pero debido a la trama del anime nada de lo que planeo tendría una buena acogida por el público.

El reino en el sol, la guerra, la voz, el cristal; algunas cosas si son del anime, otras no.

Ella no es solo una persona "inusual"; es también una adolescente ¿O no? Sin desestimar al anime, manga y creadora; ella no dejo mucho con que trabajar, ya que conto pasado, presente y futuro; sin mencionar que desarrollo muy poco sus etapas como "persona".

Te dejo un **Spoiler** ¿Quieres?

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos llamaron tan de repente? – pregunto un joven que entro a un cuarto en compañía de otro un poco mayor –.

¡Al, Gustavo! Qué bueno que llegaron, necesitamos su ayuda.

¿Qué quieren de nosotros? – les pregunto Gustavo, quien era el mayor de los 5 en ese cuarto –.

Bien pues… Gusti tu vienes conmigo ¡Mía, Nicky les dejo a Al!

¡Eso no es justo Vic…! Moh... siempre lo mismo con ella.

Unos momentos más adelante…

¡NO ME JODAN!

¡No seas terco!

¡Ya te dijimos que nadie se enterara!

¡PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE PONERME ESO!

¡Uishh! ¡O te lo pones o cantas!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? – le preguntó un pensativo Alejandro, mirando a la nada –.

¿Con quién te ha comprometido? – preguntó una preocupada Nicole –.

Fue… Con Cristian. Me ha comprometido con él.

¿Y qué harás?

Yo… yo aún no lo sé ¡No sé qué hacer!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto el joven

-Créeme que eso es lo último que importa, yo veré como detener esta cosa, tú y ese perro salgan de aquí…_**Jajaja, no perdería la oportunidad de llamarte así**_

_**-¡¿Cómo que perro?! – **_pensó Luna

-No hay forma de salir, las puertas están trabadas

-Eso no es problema, abre una ventana y…

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Yo quiero salir de aquí, no suicidarme!

-¡Déjame terminar! Abrí esa ventana – señalo la segunda del lado derecho – y mira abajo

-¿Eso es…?

-La forma en que llegue, ahora salta y asegúrate de no caer…

-¿Y tú que piensas hacer?

-Ya te dije que intentare detener esto, ¡ahora váyanse! – el joven asintió y salto por la ventana con luna en brazos - ¿Pero cómo le are para pararlo?

_**-Mía… Mía... Escúchame… - **_dijo la voz de una mujer

_**-**_¿Qui- quién eres? - _**¿Podría ser que ella…?**_

_**-Tranquila… vine a ayudarte…**_

-¿Cómo lo aras?

-_**Si te fijas bien, en tus pendientes hay una luna y un sol, debes utilizarlos al contrario de los astros...**_

-¿Al contrario de los astros?

**% _ % _ % _ % _ % _ % _ % _ % _% _ % _ % _ % _ % _ % _ %**

Eso es todo por hoy... XD


	8. Chapter 8: Desde hoy soy una ¿Que?

Con el relato concluido "el video" que acompaño su historia desapareció dejándola flotando en un espacio con colores violeta, fucsia y celeste, colores que se mezclaban entre si

-¿Has entendido lo que te he relatado?

-Si…pero…aun tengo algunas preguntas

-Dímelas entonces

-¿Por qué no pude ver a la princesa?

-Lo que viste eran algo así como sus recuerdos ¿Otra pregunta?

-Si… ¿Por qué existen los cristales de oro y plata?

-Cada cristal representa la energía vital de su mundo ya sea el sol o la luna

-¿Y los báculos? Por que imagino también hay un báculo lunar…

-Cada báculo sirve para controlar el poder de los cristales con mayor precisión

-Haaaa… y la mas importante ¿Qué papel juego yo en esta historia?

-No hemos podido encontrar a la princesa…– dijeron tres voces de mujeres al mismo tiempo

-¿Y ustedes quienes son? – pregunto la joven con algo de desconfianza

-Nosotras somos las guardianas del reino de la luna

-Aaha… ¿Y que paso con la otra mujer?

-Esa pregunta que has hecho nos corresponde responderla a nosotras…- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Y me van a decir que quieren que haga?

-Queremos que tú busques a la princesa…

-Aaha… - reacciono a las palabras de las guardianas – ¿¡Y como se supone que voy a buscar a una princesa reencarnada!?

-¿Entonces aceptas buscar a la princesa?

-Pué si… pero ustedes no me dicen como

-En ese caso abre las puertas…

-¿Cuáles puertas?

-Las que se encuentran detrás de ti…

-Pero si no hay nada detrás de… – se quedo sin habla al ver que detrás suyo, donde antes no había nada en ese instante había un par de puertas – Pe-pe ¿¡Pero como hicieron eso!?

-Ábrelas y veras…

-Emmm… deacuerdo – las abrió y pudo observar un hermoso traje - ¡Pero que bonito esta! Pero…

-Pero…?

-¿Están seguras de que es de mi talla? Aparte ¿Los hay en otro color?

-¡Solo entra niña preguntona! – el trío ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!...No me griten trío de malhumoradas – primero ingreso una mano, después de tomar confianza entro por completo, y al salir tenia el mismo puesto – ¡Pero mas bonito es puesto! – decía girando y mirándose

-Ya has visto que si te queda

-Sip…ya lo vi…y entonces ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarla?

-El traje que te hemos entregados te ayudara

-¿Enserio? ¿Y como?

-Pero escucha, tu misión no es solo encontrar a la princesa Serenity, sino también a sus hermanos y hermanas, ¿Aceptas la responsabilidad que cargara desde ahora?

-Esta bien, comprendo y acepto lo que me toca hacer…

-Entonces desde ahora te convertirás en una guardiana

Muchas preguntas fueron hechas y la mayoría de ellas tuvieron una respuesta clara, pero ustedes quizás las conozcan en un futuro no muy lejano…

-¿Por qué yo recibí el cristal?

-Por que al igual que la princesa tu energía le dio vida a una nueva estrella

-¿Cómo saber cual es ella?

-Toma… - una pequeña esfera de luz se empezó a materializar hasta adquirir la forma de un báculo de tamaño moderado – este es el báculo lunar

-Aha, y ¿Cómo funciona?

-El báculo reaccionara ante la presencia de la princesa o de alguno de sus hermanos que halla heredado la marca de la luna

-¿Reaccionara cerca de alguno de ellos?

-Si…pero solo si han despertado

-Entiendo, ¿Y este traje que tiene de especial? Es decir como para que me lo den junto con todo esto…

-Tienes un largo camino que recorrer…

-Si, eso lo se, pero…

-Esta linda cachorrita te ayudara mostrándote el camino, – una pequeña perrita apareció caminando de la nada – pero solo tu lo tendrás que recorrer…

-Es muy linda ¿Pero como me ayudara?

-Al iluminarla con el cristal lo sabrás… ahora es el momento de irnos, buena suerte "guardiana"

-¡Esperen! – grito Mía, y todo desapareció volviendo a su cuarto

-¡Mía! – se escucho el grito de un pequeño niño

-¿Leo?... ¿Cómo es que…? Todo fue tan rápido…

-¡Mía apresúrate!

-¿Qué sucede Leo?

-Mira lo que salio en la tele

En ese momento se entero que se había detectado un objeto que callo del espacio y que al entrar en la atmósfera produjo un corte global de energía de todo tipo, y que por causa de este no se pudo averiguar donde aterrizo. Se altero de sobremanera con todo eso, pero pudo disimularlo lo suficiente como para que su hermano no lo notara

-¿Eh? Mi ¿Qué es ese perro?

-¿Cuál?

-El que esta justo detrás de ti…

-No es un perro, en cuyo caso es una perrita. Y la encontré la otra noche

-Mamá no dejara que te la quedes

-Cállate ¿Si? Además le voy a decir ahora si puedo quedármela, y es adorable no dirá que no

-Eso ya lo veremos

Mía noto que no se habían percatado de su ausencia, pensó que su mamá se había quedado contenta con que acomodara su cuarto, pero…

-¡Ela! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Claro – respondió con una sonrisa – llegue hace 10 minutos…

-Ha, cierto, perdón tengo la cabeza en otro lado… – pensando _– __**10 minutos…eso es lo que tarde en acomodar mi curto, ¿Qué demonios sucedió? Se habrá detenido el tiempo o algo por el estilo, solo eso se me ocurre… **_– Ela ¿Dónde esta mi mamá?

-Dijo que tenía que ir a alimentar al perro…

-Gracias – salio hacia el patio frontal, y cuando vio a su madre – Mamá

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo?

-¿Qué quieres?

¿Por qué supones que quiero algo?

-¿Entonces no es así?

-Bueno si, pero…

-Entonces dime, que cosa quieres

-Pues… quiero saber si puedo quedarme con una cachorrita que me encontré la otra noche

-¿Cuál?

-Mira… – la cargo – es esta, es bonita ¿verdad?

-Si, es muy bonita

-¿Entonces me la puedo quedar?

-Mmm… – lo medito por unos instantes – Esta bien

-¡Gracias! – exclamo alegre

-Pero no parece un perro callejero

-No, la verdad no ¿Crees que sea de alguna reza en especifico?

-No estoy segura, pero quizás sea un caniche

-No importa si es de raza o no, de igual manera es adorable

-Hay no, ese perro volvió a destruir mis plantas…

-Jajaja… si se perro cuando no…

-Se la pasa haciendo de sastres…

-Emmm…bueno yo me voy

-¿Y adonde?

-Por aquí cerca nada más… Oh vamos, nunca salgo ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Exacto...

-Mira, iré a darle un paseo a esta nueva amiga ¿Deacuerdo?

-Está bien, vete

-Vamos pequeña

Mía se fue col la pequeña caniche, mientras recordaba las palabras de las guardianas…

-¡El cristal! ¿Cómo pude ser tan carnera de no haberlo traído?

-Solo tienes que invocarlo Mía

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?! –preguntó alarmada

-Fui yo…

-¿Y donde estas vos sin cuerpo?

-Abajo Mía…

-Por favor no me digas que eres…- poco a poco agachaba la cabeza

-Hola…

-Kiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa! – grito de la impresión

-¡Shss!… cállate o todo el barrio se alarmara

-Perdón, perdón…ya estoy mejor jajaja – rió algo nerviosa

-¡Mía! – La llamo uno de sus vecinos, un hombre obviamente mayor de 40 años, canoso y con un mínimo de sobrepeso – ¿Qué paso?

-¿Eh? No, nada… - respondió tranquila por fuera pero nerviosa por dentro

-¿Y entonces que sucedió?

-Etto…Yo solo…- divagaba sin saber que decir – vi un… ¡rococó! Si eso es, vi un rococó bien grande – _**demonios eso ni quien me lo crea, para colmo de males es notorio que estoy mintiendo**_

-Ha, solo era eso, por tu grito pensé que era algo grabe…

-Jajaja – no podía parar de reír por culpa de sus nervios – No, nada de eso. Todo fue culpa de ese sapo – _**No puedo creer que me halla creído, o soy una magnifica actriz o él un crédulo de primera…**_

-Entonces hasta luego Mía – el hombre regreso a su casa

-Adiós, señor López

-¿Viste? Te dije que esto podría pasar, tuviste suerte de que el hombre sea un crédulo – regaño la cachorrita

-Bueno, ya deja de regañarme ¿Quieres? Aparte fue tu culpa por haberme asustado

-Tú fuiste la miedosa que se asusta por nada…

-Que un perro al cual solo has visto por horas te hable de la nada y en medio de la calle, ¡Cualquiera se asustaría!

-Hasta el día de hoy ya de por si has visto cosas raras, esto no debería de sorprendente

-Si como no, lo que yo menos me hubiera esperado es que tú hablarías…Ah y ¿Cómo dijiste que invoco el cristal?

-Y no te dije nada

-¡Pues hazlo ahora!

-Primero baja la voz, amenos que quieras que la gente te tome como una loca que habla sola

-Bien, hecho ahora cumple con tu parte…

-Solo pon tus manos al frente…

-¿Así? –pregunto mientras extendía sus brazos con las manos abiertas

-Si, ahora repite **"Cristal plateado cual luna preséntate ante mí, aquella que te protege y busca a la princesa, hazte presente ante la nueva guardiana de la luna"**

-Deacuerdo… ¡Cristal plateado cual luna preséntate ente mí, aquélla que te protege y busca a la princesa, hazte presente ante la nueva guardiana de la luna!

Al término de la oración, en sus manos apareció un pequeño brillo el cual iba creciendo poco a poco hasta terminar de materializarse en el cristal…

-¡Wow! – Fue lo único que logro articular - ¿Yo hice eso?

-Así es, sino ¿Quién mas?

-Ahora que recuerdo…las guardianas me dijeron que yo tenía que iluminarte con la luz del cristal ¿Pero para que?

-Hazlo y lo veras

-Mmmmm – dudo por unos instantes – Esta bien – respondió con una sonrisa

-Esta niña es demasiado confiada – murmuro

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto de modo inocente

-No, nada importante

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Mía acerco el cristal hacia la cachorrita, mientras más cerca estaba este de ella la luz que emitía se intensificaba. Cuando aquella luz la alcanzo fue envuelta en un remolino de la misma, el cual crecía cada instante, al llegar a un tamaño determinado se difumino dejando ver a una mujer. Mía estaba atónita no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban

-¿Cómo es que?... pero si tú eras… tú te… ¿Cómo paso? Ya me maree… .

-Valla no creí que te fueras a poner así, jajá, primero relájate y te responderé tus preguntas

-Bien… listo ahora si…

-Me convertí por el cristal, yo era la "cachorrita", me transforme en humana y paso por ti ¿Contenta?

-¿Cómo esa cosa tan pequeña puede hacer eso?

-Simple, el cristal es lo que tú llamarías mágico…u.u

-¿Mágico?... o.O

-Si…

-Eso no me dice nada…¬¬

-Deberías de entender si serás la próxima guardiana… u.u

-¡Oye! Primero que nada, no llevo como guardiana ni cuatro horas ¿Cómo mierda pretendes que entienda? Segundo ellas me dijeron que tú me ayudarías, así que creo podrías tomarte cinco minutos para explicarme algunas cosas ¿No te parece?

-Valla carácter que tienes…

-Yo soy así, acostúmbrate…

-No me queda de otra ¿O sí?

-jajaja, me agradas, en fin ¿Ahora si me explicaras?

-Bien…el cristal tiene poderes antiguos que ya no se hallan en la tierra. Los antiguos hechiceros de la tierra cuidaban del equilibrio de este sistema solar, para ello tenían que cuidar de un cristal tan grande como una pelota de básquet, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra, la edad a todos nos cansa y tarde o temprano debemos partir de esta vida terrenal…

-¿Pero acaso no eran inmortales?

-…no, ninguno era inmortal…

-¿Ninguno? ¿Cuántos eran?

-…Para controlar el poder del cristal se necesitaban dos y ellos eran los últimos de su legado, el cristal aún no había elegido a un sucesor fuera de ellos dos y sin un sucesor el poder del cristal no se contendría y todo aquello que habían protegido seria destruido, por lo que antes de sufrir su destino ocuparon sus últimas fuerzas para dividirlo y que así su poder no fuera tan destructivo.

-El resultado de esa división fueron los cristales de oro y plata ¿Cierto?

-Exacto… los cristales llegaron a los reinos para darles vida y prosperidad. No se supo su origen sino hasta milenios después, cuando el soberano del reino del sol y la princesa de la luna se casaron, luego de conocerse en el planeta tierra, trayendo la calma en ambos mundos después de incontables años de estar en conflicto.

-Oh… creo que con eso se me aclaran barias cosas, pero resumiendo, sus poderes son puros y sin rastro de energía oscura.

-No exactamente, veras… el cristal de plata a diferencia del cristal de oro es vulnerable a la maldad si la persona que lo posee tiene sentimientos negativos y quiere hacer el mal, en ese momento se tornara negro y su poder destructor sería liberado.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo dieron a mí? Yo no creo tener un corazón tan puro.

-¿Las guardianas no te lo dijeron?

-Solo dijeron que me eligieron a mí, porque al igual que la princesa yo le di vida a una estrella

-Quizás sea porque tú si podrás controlarlo hasta que la encontremos… la verdad no estoy muy enterada de los sucesos

-¿Cómo de que no?

-No, permanecí dormida hasta el día de hoy - Mía la miro como diciendo ¿De que estas hablando? - me despertaron para entrenarte

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entrenarme para qué?!

-No me digas que pensabas enfrentarte a tus enemigos sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento

-Cierto, la verdad no había pensado en ello…

-¿En el entrenamiento?

-No, en que tendría que enfrentarme con alguien… ^-^

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?

-Hacer ahora un berrinche no me ayudaría en nada ¿O sí?

-No pero… _**-**_ _**Definitivamente esta niña es "especial" otra en su lugar se habría arrepentido de inmediato – **_bueno vamos a entrenar

-¿Ahora?

-Si… u.u

-¿Ahora, ahora?

-¡Sí!...

-¡Sh! No grites, que no soy sorda, además ni sueñes que entrenaremos aquí

-A ver señorita ¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Porque no quiero que me vean corriendo, saltando y quien sabe que mas

-¿Entonces dónde?

-Emmm… - Decía mientras pensaba - ¡Ya se! Dos veces a la semana tengo gimnasia, podemos quedarnos una hora más en el gimnasio de la escuela, claro después del inicio de clases que será como en 3 meses

-Estas muy mal si crees que esperaremos tanto, tu entrenamiento tiene que comenzar de inmediato, además dos horas por semana no son suficientes

-¿Ah no? y ¿Cuentas entonces?

-Como mínimo serian 14 horas por semana

-Ah claro 14 ho… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas demente, son dos horas diarias! Pasable serian si fuera día por medio…

-Ah claro, ahora si te quejas, aceptaste ser una guardiana y esto viene con el paquete

-(suspiro) Ni modo, le diré a mi mamá que me inscribí en unas clases gratuitas de defensa personal

-Entonces comenzaremos hoy

-Nos iremos como a las 16:00 hs ¿Te parece?

-Muy bien

-Oye y como te vuelves a… ya sabes… ser una… pequeña…

-Solo sostén el cristal y piensa en lo que quieres que pase.

De un instante a otro la joven mujer se convirtió nuevamente en el tierno animalito, por la mente de Mía paso la ida de imaginarse que otros usos podría tener este cristal

Al llegar las cuatro de la tarde Mía fue con Sofía para pedirle permiso para poder salir

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?

-En mi pieza ¿Qué quieres?

- Es que me voy para la capital

-¿Y para qué?

-Me inscribí en unas clases gratuitas de defensa personal

-¿Y a qué hora vas a volver?

-Pues salgo a las 18:00 hs y aparte tengo que llevar a la perrita para que le coloquen las vacunas

-Está bien, pero no regreses demasiado tarde

-No te preocupes, no lo haré

Fue a cambiarse de ropa, ya que tenía que ponerse algo cómodo para poder hacer todo lo que tenían planeado para ella.

-Muy bien, todo listo

-Cuídate hija

-Sí, vamos chiquita (la perrita solo ladro)

Salieron de su casa y fueron a esperar el colectivo

-Cierto, antes de olvidarme tengo que decirte que aremos una pequeña parada antes de entrenar

-suspiro- ¿Dónde pararemos?

-En la veterinaria, tengo que ponerte tus vacunas

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Shhh! No grites, el que no haya nadie a la vista, no significa que algunas personas no te oigan

-Cierto, perdón

-Oye y, a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Pues… porque hasta ahora solo me refiero a ti como la perrita, la cachorrita y, tarde o temprano tendré que ponerte un nombre y quiero que sea el mismo en todo momento

-Me llamo Luna Dorada

-¿Enserio? ¿Luna Dorada?... O.o

-Si… Y quita esa cara…¬¬

-Pero si es un nombre demasiado raro, no me puedes culpar… ¿Y por qué ese nombre?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Porque te pusieron ese nombre

-Por dos simples razones, la primera, yo nací en la Luna por lo tal tengo su marca, la segunda, tengo el cabello rubio como solo lo poseen en el reino del Sol

-Aah… Mira ahí viene el cole

-Niña…

-_**¿Cómo que niña?... ¬¬ - **_¿Si?

-No puedes subir mascotas – respondió el hombre de aproximadamente 35 años

-Por favor, no sea malo, se portara bien, lo prometo – puso cara de perrito triste

-El hombre no pudo decirle que no – está bien pasa y, si vas a seguir viajando con ese anima… – Mía lo miro feo –…lito te recomiendo que lo metas en una mochila o un bolso

-Si señor lo hare

-¿A dónde vas? –

-A la capital – el hombre marco el precio y ella paso la tarjeta

Todo iba sin mayor contratiempo, Luna se había dormido en la falda de Mía mientras ella se mandaba mansajes con unos cuantos amigos.

De repente sintió algo demasiado extraño, sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás, como esperando encontrarse con alguien, pero en ese preciso instante se sintió un gran golpe en el colectivo haciendo que todos se fueran hacia delante golpeándose con el espaldar del asiento que tenían en frente. Mía se encontraba detrás del asiento del chofer, pero como la maquina estaba entre ambos asientos se golpeó con esta, como un auto reflejo coloco sus manos al frente lo que le permitió disminuir el golpe, sin embargo nadie contaba con que…


End file.
